KP in Infinity Dome Battles
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Story takes place after Kim and Ron graduate HS while the Mathter's technology is taken and used for making learning FUN! See why it is never a good idea to recycle villain technology. Plenty of surprises in this story!
1. You know not what you do

KP in Infinity Dome Battles AN: Have you ever wondered what happens to all the captured villain technology? Here is the story of one villain's technology.Chapter 1: You know not what you do…

After the Mathter aka 'homework villain' as Ron liked to call him was taken in to prison and all the security in the place either disabled and/or destroyed by Kim and Ron. The lair and all its technology went up for sale at an auction house in the US of A as a way to pay for the lawyer's legal fees.

The Mathter shouts at his lawyer through his cell bars, "You SOLD off my lair? But the technology in it was…"

His lawyer a Mr. Jim Scrupulous rolls his eyes and says, "My legal fees are expensive and I did get you your own cell and managed to cut the sentence time didn't I?"

Mathter growls before shouting, "Yes but my lair! My greatest achievement, the Infinity Dome…" He is cut off again as Jim Scrupulous waves his right hand in the air and says, "Is gone. All of it and sold off to a corporation that will probably just scrap the whole thing for the spare parts that it is worth and besides since you invented it. You should be able to re-invent it right?"

Mathter nods and grinds his teeth as he says, "Well yes but it is the randomness of all this! I won't forget this!"

Jim Scrupulous waves bye as he turns and starts walking off, "Yeah, yeah… I'll see you when you get out in a couple of years."

Mathter shakes the bars hard and growls darkly, "I definitely am putting a placeholder in my memory for you."

**(Infinite Knowledge Corp)**

A man sits at a large desk and grumbles as he reads some papers in his hands. Most of it was marked in red. He mutters, "There has to be a way to turn a profit next quarter…"

Just then a female voice comes on through the speaker on his desk says, "Sir, Francis has arrived for his appointment."

He presses the button next to the speaker and says, "Send him in Ms. Jeanne" before returning to his papers.

The door to the large room opens up and a tall man in a sharp business suit walks in and he approaches the desk with eagerness. He says, "Sir, you will not believe the amazing discovery I have for you!" He pauses a moment to glance at the desk which reveals several gold plated items, including the name plate that read, "Cruells Kingdom" and begins to second-guess himself as he sees Mr. Cruells glance at him with contempt.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Cruells says in a gruff manner without even looking at him, "The only amazing discovery that you could offer is something that will bring this company out of the red for the next quarter, Jaffear."

Jaffear snaps out of his nervousness and confidently says, "Actually, I think I may have a way to do exactly just that Mr. Cruells and put us back into the green even."

Cruells looks up from his papers with curiosity and mild hope before he says, "Really? And what way is that?"

Jaffear smiles a little as he says, "Do you remember that auction recently where we acquired a lot of villain property?" He waits until he gets the nod to continue and says, "Well, among the property was this…" He places the diagram for the Infinity Dome on Cruells desk very quickly before resuming his speech, "The Infinity Dome!"

Cruells looks at it with a curious eye and half studies it as he says, "And why do I care about this big dome?"

Jaffear's smile grows as he says, "Because Sir, I believe it will become the next big teaching instrument for one of America's greatest weaknesses… Math." He takes a deep breath and says, "You see Sir with this dome we have a way to make math challenging both mentally and physically. All a math teacher will have to do is take his students to one and have them battle with their math minds and if there is one thing that kids these days like to do is to battle each other and within the confines of this dome they can do it all! They will run around getting the much needed physical exercise while keeping them alert as well as use all the math they have learned to fight or defend well!" He couldn't help contain his excitement as he quickly adds, "A small group of testers have already gone through a M-Dome and you should see it! All of the testers have their noses buried in math books in preparation for their next battle!"

Cruells thinks about it for a bit before he says, "Why was the name M-Dome chosen?"

Jaffear says, "That is because calling it the Math Dome turned off a few of our testers to the idea of trying it out, but by calling it the M-Dome as suggested by one of them. They had no more trepidation about going into it."

Cruells nods as he could feel the money flowing into his pockets already but he kept calm in his face and voice, the perfect poker player as he tells him, "Continue…"

Jaffear nods with a smile, "I have already done a bit of research and talked with a few other others and I am confident that we can have tournaments for the best M-Warrior, get schools to offer scholarships and even a few companies that are looking for bright mathematical minds to offer jobs!"

Cruells grabs a pen from his desk and taps it in thought before he says, "Suppose the villain comes after us for his technology?"

Jaffaear smiles as he says, "I already have spoken to our legal department. They say that we own the technology fair and square. Legally he can't touch us if he tries to demand any money from us for use of his Infinity Dome."

Cruells grins at him before laughing and says, "Very good! You have thought this through right down to the last detail!

Jaffear smiles back at him and says, "Thank you sir! Should we get started?"

Cruells nods at him, "Yes, get started immediately!"

**(Nearly a Year Later)**

Kim calls up Wade on the Kimmunicator to find that he isn't there again. She sighs and softly whispers to herself, "Wade better not be at the M-Dome again or I'll need to seriously start thinking about finding a new website manager."

A few moments later the call is redirected and Wade is seen running around, dodging some mathematical blasts. He says, "Hey Kim, do you need something? I am kind of busy at the moment."

Kim restrains herself from sighing and says, "Yeah Wade, I was wondering if there were any missions."

Wade smiles a little says, "One moment…" He fires a mental math blast from his skull, which apparently does the job as he jumps into the air and shouts, "Yes! Another one for the Star Avatar!"

Kim says, "Focusing here Wade…" A sentence that she never thought she'd have to use much with Wade but given his interest in the M-Dome, it was something that seemed to need a lot of repeating.

Wade stops celebrating and says, "Sorry Kim, got caught up in the moment. Are you sure you don't want to play the game? It is really fun and great exercise. I've lost so much weight that I think I'm almost at my ideal weight."

Wade nods and says, "And I'm happy for you that you're finally getting into shape, really but what about the missions Wade?"

Wade points at the screen as he says, "Oh that, I set it up so that your Kimmunicator will have instant access to any and all requests, plus I set up an artificial intelligence to know which ones are the most serious ones that you need to be alerted to. The fact that you haven't gotten any alerts today means it is quiet today."

Kim says, "Ok, and when were you going to tell me about this little upgrade?"

Wade rubs the back of his head with hand as he says, "Sorry, kind of slipped my mind. I was going to do it before I left for the dome but then I got this challenge over the computer and well…" "And you left immediately without remembering to tell me about the upgrade, I think I get the picture Wade." Kim says, finishing Wade's sentence for him.

Wade decides to change the topic and says, "How's college going for you and Ron? And is he doing ok with Global Justice's teachers?"

Kim smiles a little as she says, "College is going great with Ron really improving a lot in all his classes and he's getting an easy A+ in his cooking class. His mission skills have also really improved with GJ's teachers, he isn't just a sidekick anymore… he is a partner and hero just like me." She looks over at Ron in the kitchen where he is cooking a meal for their date and says softly to Wade, "I am so proud of him and I haven't told him yet but I have gone from thinking to knowing that I really love him."

Wade smiles big and says, "That's great Kim!"

Suddenly a voice from behind Kim says, "What's great Kim?"

Kim turns around and sees Ron with two plates, and two champagne glasses with a big bottle of apple cider in champagne bottle form. She smiles at him, "Oh, I was just telling Wade how you have really been improving in all your classes lately."

Ron grins as he turns towards the table and with a spin, places her plate at the her seat and his plate at his seat perfectly before he says, "Well Kim, I seem to have some great inspiration for doing better and what better inspiration than you?" He places the glasses down before opening the bottle, filling them with graceful flourish.

Kim lightly blushes at Ron's compliment, something that she has found herself doing more ever since she came to the conclusion that she loved him and that he was the one for her. Now all she needed to do was wait and see if Ron would come to the same conclusion. She beams at him and says, "Thank you Ron and dinner just smells absolutely delicious as usual."

Wade chuckles and says, "Well I can see that you two are busy. I'll let you go Kim. Call me if you need anything else."

Kim doesn't take her eyes off of Ron as she says, "Later Wade" before pressing the button to close the connection with practiced ease.

Ron moves to Kim's chair and pulls it back for her as he says with elegant flourish, "May I offer thy beautiful lady a seat?" He flashes his natural smile at her.

Kim wonders if Ron can hear her heartbeat that beats in her chest, as it seems a bit loud to hear before she nods, not trusting her voice at the moment. She moves to the seat and just as she sits down, Ron scoots it forward with perfect timing so that she sat down just right.

Ron turns to go to his seat and promptly trips on the corner of the rug that the table was sitting on top of, causing him to fall right on his face. He immediately hops up as he calls out, "I am ok!" He had expected some eye rolling, an amused sigh or something but all he got was more of that odd smile from Kim that she'd given him lately. Taking it as a good thing, he moves quickly over to his seat and sits down.

**(Meanwhile at the M-Dome or what used to be the Mathter's Infinity Dome)**

Wade turns to his fans in the stands where many of them were waving signs cheering him on and one was even waving a phone number with the words "CALL ME!" under it in smaller print. He waves and smiles but it wasn't for his fans that he was smiling for, it was for his friends. He knew that after the Warmonga/Warhawk incident, everyone was a big fan of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. After all, it was one thing to save the world before the world knew it was in any sort of actual crisis but it was another to save the world when it was made very aware of the crisis. Still, the reason for his smile was because Kim had still felt close enough as a friend to him to tell him that she loved Ron before telling Ron and he had no doubt that he'd been failing a bit in his webmaster and friend role lately but the M-Dome was just so… addictive!

Wade had gone in to try it a mere week after it had opened because it had been such a big hit right away. As it grew in popularity, the major schools and corporations got into the educational game where it offered cash, prizes, scholarships and even jobs for the best and old enough. He already had a pretty cool and high paying job in addition to working at Kim's website which allowed him access to technology that had allowed him to make her battlesuit and many of the other gadgets that she used for saving the world with.

Wade walks over to the concession area where a majority of people were getting drinks or snacking down on something to regain their strength. The majority of the food was the healthy sort for bringing out the best in the Warriors. On huge flat-screen televisions were reruns of the latest battles including his truly as well as ones currently going on at that moment.

Wade wonders for a moment if Kim even bothered to think that things like her gadgets were not cheap and where the money came from. He supposes that someday he could tell her that Global Justice had started to pay for anything they needed after the second time she helped them which in turn had helped develop the battlesuit much faster than he would have going through his usual means at the company he worked for.

Wade sits down at a table and drinks from his bottle of water before a girl walks up holding an autograph book in her arms and asks him to sign it to Nerima. He does so quickly and wonders how many more he'll have to sign before his mother comes to pick him up as he starts to drink more water from his bottle.

As if in answer to his thoughts, his mother walks up to him from behind and says, "Did you have a good time playing here and signing autographs for cute girls, honey?"

Wade barely resists the urge to spit out his drink and instead nearly chokes as he tries to swallow resulting in him coughing with his mother kneeling beside him and patting his back to help.

Wade wipes at his mouth to get rid of some spilled water and quickly says, "Mom! You know I have a girlfriend! Saying stuff like that will only make her jealous!"

Mrs. Load aka his mother, just smiles at her son and says, "Don't worry, I was just only teasing. I think she'll understand."

Wade grumbles too low for her to hear, "Not likely…"

Mrs. Load stands up and says, "Come along, it is time for supper now."

Wade is about to say that he wanted to stay a little longer and watch some more fights when his tummy growls at him loud enough for them both to hear.

Mrs. Load smiles teasingly at him and says, "Looks like your stomach agrees with me."

Wade sighs and nods, "Fine, I am coming." He gets up and together they leave the large M-Dome built on some large property in Middleton.

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you'll enjoy this story. It was something that popped into my head while I was watching a KP episode and heard the words, "They should totally teach this way in Trig" from Ron with Kim agreeing. It made me wonder just how such a thing could come about in their reality. I think this will be a fun story to read if you give it a chance. So if you have any thoughts about this story or any suggestions, I would love to hear them.

As usual all votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	2. Friendship is a wonderful thing

**KP in Infinity Dome Battles**

AN: Have you ever wondered what happens to all the captured villain technology? Here is the story of one villain's technology.

**Chapter 2: Friendship is a wonderful thing**

**(A few days later)**

Kim and Ron are making out some after class as their way to unwind after a stressful day of classes with Ron starting to kiss down the side of Kim's neck. It felt good to Kim, giving her goosebumps on her skin when all of a sudden the Kimmunicator starts to beep that familiar tone.

Kim groans not out of pleasure but from having to push herself away from Ron when she so did not want to at that moment but the beeping was persistent and she flashes him a look of love with her eyes before she brings her arm up and presses the button to open communications with Wade. She thinks to herself, "This had better be worth the interruption."

Instead of Wade appearing, a new person shows up and says, "Hello, I am sorry for interrupting you but this is most urgent Kim Possible."

Kim goes into mission mode and says, "What is so urgent? Who are you?"

Ron looks over Kim's shoulder to see who the caller is and says, "Whoever you are… you have the worse timing in the world."

The woman blinks at that and says, "Sorry Ron, I will try to adjust my timing accordingly." The woman then looks at Kim and says, "It is urgent that you get over to see Dr. Arkham at the prison center. As for who I am, I am the new A.I. managing software for your website that Wade coded since he was getting so busy with the dome battles. Officially my name to the outside world is Pandora Soul or P.S. to my friends. Unofficially I don't really have a name other than my file name of Surrogate."

Kim is about to say something when Ron quickly says, "Hey do you prefer to be called Pandora or Soul? Oh! Can I call you PS? It would be so cool because it would be like how I call Kim, KP!"

The program known to Wade as Surrogate smiles at Ron her first smile since being created not long ago and says, "You can call me PS if you like and I would be happy to count you as my first human friend."

Kim smiles at Ron, wondering how he did it. How did Ron know just the right things to say every time to make people smile? She wraps her arm around Ron and pulls him tightly to her as she says to the program, "Make that two human friends, Pandora. Any friend of Ron is a friend of mine." She smiles at Pandora to let her know it was sincere.

Pandora did not know how to cope with the warm feeling in her emotion chip but it was a feeling that she liked. She believed her software called it the warmth of happiness. She wipes at a tear from her right eye and says gratefully, "Thank you, the both of you. I am the luckiest A.I. girl in the world to have such friends like you. Wade himself has written volumes about how great you two are and I know you truly mean it when you offer your friendship."

She pulls back the camera view to show a digital representation of Wade's room and types at the keyboard before Kim's Kimmunicator comes to life and shows a map to the prison. She then says, "I have uploaded the coordinates to your Kimmunicator and the relevant information I have about Dr. Arkham."

Kim nods, back in mission mode and says, "Thanks Pandora" but before she can close the signal Ron says, "See you later PS!" With Rufus on his shoulder waving and saying, "Bye bye!" as well.

Pandora smiles and waves at the three of them before she closes the connection. Once the connection is closed she pauses to replay the video recording of Ron and Kim both offering their friendship to her when they barely knew her. Upon the 40th replay she says, "I may be only 24 hours old but I will make sure they don't regret ever having me for a friend."

Kim pulls into the prison parking lot and approaches a guard to ask to see Dr. Arkham. The two of them are taken immediately to see Dr. Arkham. She walks into the office and is greeted by Dr. Arkham immediately as he says, "Aaah, Kim Possible and her partner whose name I forget." Ron sighs and rolls his eyes before Kim elbows him.

Dr. Arkham extends his hand in a friendly handshake as he says, "I am Dr. Amadeus Arkham and it is so good of you to come so quickly!"

Kim shakes his hand as she says, "It really is no big. So what seems to be the sitch?"

Dr. Arkham says, "Ah… this is quite embarrassing but I really didn't know who else to contact about this. Are you aware that this place is where we analyze a majority of all captured villains that pose a threat to world peace?"

Kim and Ron both shake their heads before Ron says, "Does this mean you have analyzed even our bad guys?"

Dr. Arkham nods to Ron and says, "Yes, and in fact it is one of the villains you have fought that has me particularly concerned." He looks directly at Kim and says, "He has been obsessing over this Ron Poppable's father person for a while ever since he was brought in but recently that has changed."

Ron cries out, "My father? Why was he obsessing over him? Is he going to do anything?"

Dr. Arkham turns to Ron with a puzzled look and says, "I am sorry, who is your father?"

Kim puts her hand on Ron's shoulder and says, "Dr. Arkham, the one you spoke just a moment ago is his father. But what changed and why?"

Dr. Arkham says, "You're this Ron Poppable?" He makes an "Oh I see" face rather quickly before turning back to Kim to say, "What changed is that his greatest invention was stolen from him and used to become a very popular thing. All of which he has yet to see so much as a single penny from." He sighs heavily before he continues, "I am afraid that his anger is such that he might act upon it in a way that he never has before."

Kim had a prickly feeling that told her that she wasn't going to like what was coming next. She says to Dr. Arkham, " What do you mean? What do you fear will change?"

Dr. Arkham looks Kim in the eyes and says, "I believe he will start to hurt people more seriously, maybe even outright kill them."

Both Kim and Ron gasp in shock and it is a few moments before either of them can speak.

Ron says, "This villain… he's not going to… I mean my dad…?" He has a hard time putting his mind in order as he worries about his father and starts to remember all the good times with him. From how nice his father was as he dropped him off at Kindergarten to his father's proud and supportive words when he became a man to the way his father stood up for him at the Infinity Dome. He closes his eyes and all the memories come flooding in.

Dr. Arkham asks, "Um, Miss Kim… is this a normal thing for him?" As he looks at Ron who is starting to glow a strong blue all around his body.

Kim could see that Ron was using his mystical monkey powers and from the intensity of the glow, she knew his feelings were pretty strong. She shakes his shoulder and calls out to him, "Ron… Ron… Ron!" Since she didn't get any response from him that way and she could feel the beginnings of the ground trembling below her feet. She gambles on a stronger feeling that would distract him by reaching out to pull Ron up against her to give him a very loving kiss!

Dr. Arkham is surprised to see the blue glow flare in intensity before it winks out as Ron starts to make a low but definitely happy 'mmm' sound.

Kim pulls back and smiles at Ron for a little bit, just enjoying the look of love on Ron's face before she says, "I know that you're worried, but don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to your father."

Ron snaps out of it and a slightly worried look comes onto his face as he says, "You sure?"

Kim smiles confidently at Ron as she says, "I promise Ron. I won't let anything happen to him. Trust me."

Dr. Arkham notes that as soon as Kim says, "Trust me" all the fear and worry disappears from Ron's face and body language. He thinks to himself, "His trust in Kim must be very strong. Interesting. Most married couples don't have a trust as strong as theirs."

Ron smiles at Kim as he says, "I do." He gets a quick kiss from Kim in return for that.

Dr. Arkham decides enough is enough and clears his throat loudly; bringing Kim and Ron back to where they were.

Kim says, "Um, sorry about that. So you were going to tell us who the villain is?"

Dr. Arkham tilts his head and says, "I thought it was obvious? It is the Mathter."

"The Mathter??" Both Kim and Ron cry out in stereo. Kim quickly says, "Jinx! You owe me a soda Ron." Ron pouts and whines, "Aw man, not again!"

Kim quickly turns away and sighs as she says, "You know, he's not even our villain."

Dr. Arkham says, "But you were the team that defeated and brought him in weren't you?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, but he was originally the villain of Team Go and we even had Hego from that team with us."

Dr. Arkham pauses to think about Kim's words before he says, "The Mathter seemed to think your team was the one who brought him in. He barely even mentioned Hego."

Ron looks at Kim with confusion as he says, "Are we allowed to get villains from other heroes Kim?"

Kim thinks about it even as she says, "Uh, I don't think so Ron."

Dr. Arkham says, "Um, can we get back to the reason why I called you?"

Kim is all serious again, surprising Dr. Arkham with how quickly Kim could switch from being distracted by Ron to totally focused on a task. He makes a mental note to see if Kim has a habit of doing this elsewhere in her life. She says, "Yes, but the Mathter is still locked up in prison right?"

Dr. Arkham pauses for a moment then goes over to his desk, sitting on the edge of it before he takes his small glasses and pulls out a cloth from a pocket to wipe them clean. He then says, "Yes he was until just a few minutes ago it was discovered that he had somehow used the numbers from a sports page to escape from his cell." Shaking his head he says, "Please don't ask me to clarify, I really don't understand it myself."

Neither Kim nor Ron needed him to clarify as they both knew firsthand just how strange science could be in the hands of a mad scientist or in this case, a hepped up math guy.

Kim goes to her Kimmunicator and as soon as she sees Pandora Soul, she says, "Pandora, It looks like one of Team Go's old enemies has escaped. Could you contact them and see what information they have about him? Particularly any possible targets."

Dr. Arkham quickly says, "You don't need to do that. I can tell you with almost certainty what his target will be."

Kim, Ron, and Pandora all listen up as he says, "He is going after the Domes. Those M Domes in particular because they are based on his technology."

It took all but a second before Kim and Ron both realize the same thing causing them to cry out, "Wade!!!"

Kim turns to her Kimmunicator and says, "Quickly Pandora, tell Wade that the Mathter has escaped and planning his revenge against the M-Domes!"

Pandora says, "Already on it but he isn't answering. He must already be in a battle." She looks at Kim as she says, "You two better go in case my creator needs you. I'll keep trying to reach him."

Dr. Arkham had overheard the conversation and thinks to himself in surprise, "Creator? But she sounds so real. I definitely should do some research and find out all I can about these people."

Kim turns to the exit as she says, "Let's go Ron! Wade might need our help!" She looks at Dr. Arkham for a moment as she hurriedly says, "Sorry about this, I'm afraid we will contact you later about the mission!" A moment later, both Kim and Ron are gone from the room with Dr. Arkham just left standing there.

Dr. Arkham walks over to the computer at his desk and starts typing, looking up any information about Kim Possible and her sidekick that he could find. Wondering what could drive a normal, if not very smart girl from a family of obvious geniuses to desire fighting crime and not just any kind of crime but the ones who were the most serious of threats… the world threatening kind. After all, there were other ways to help the world and many were much, much safer for a head cheerleader and a best friend to do.

Dr. Arkham leans back in his chair as he puts voice to his thoughts, "What would drive such a girl into such a dangerous line of work? Surely she should have been content with living a normal life. Cheerleading, overworking herself for good grades, babysitting, hanging out with her best friend, dating boys but somehow in addition to all that she manages to fight crime too instead of picking a safer route like volunteering at the boys and girls club." He taps a button on the keyboard causing the screen to scroll down a page and says, "Oh I see, she volunteers at the hospital to help the children there too." He steeples his fingers together as he thinks hard about how to help Kim Possible get back to a normal life and he didn't bother to think about her friend because all information told him that he was merely going along for the ride to wherever she went. So if he got her to stop, then he would go along with her. The jagged shadow of a curtain falls upon his face, covering half of it as he says, "Something must be done to right this travesty and it doesn't look like her parents are going to do anything about it."

* * *

**AN:** Well, what do you think of this chapter? What do you think of the introduction of Pandora Soul? Do you like her? What did you think of Dr. Amadeus Arkham whose name I borrowed from the Batman: Arkham Asylum game? For those not in the know, he is the one who created Arkham Asylum in the first place. Do you think I did the trusting relationship between Kim and Ron all right? What do you think of Dr. Arkham's thoughts about Kim at the end?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome! 


End file.
